Home
by MystiMoon
Summary: A member of the team gets kidnapped. I don't want to give too much away. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

He waited and watched outside of her apartment complex. She was due home from work shortly but she had been staying late at work the past couple of days. He knew it was due to the fact that she had a job that required her attention 24/7. She worked for the FBI.

All he wanted was to have her. He had been stalking her for quite some time now, trying to get her schedule and routine, but she was very unpredictable. It was good for her, bad for him. However, he always likes a challenge. This always made the end result that more satisfying when he has to go to so much trouble to get her.

He had been inside her apartment a couple of times, always trying to figure out the best route to get to her while still making a surprise attack. Last time, he figured that he would hide in the front closet. It was sprintime so she shouldn't need to open it up to put a coat away.

He saw her car pull into the parking structure beside the complex. He knew he had about five minutes to get into her apartment and hide. He waited until the car was fully inside the parking structure before he started running towards the door of the apartments. He bolted up the stairs to the fifth floor where her apartment was located. He opened the door with a key he had copied when he stole her original.

Once inside, he checked his watch. He still had a couple minutes to get comfortable before she would be at her door and able to hear what was going on inside.

He sat inside the closet and waited. The lock in the door clicked and the doorknob started turning. The door started to slowly creak open. Footsteps were heard next as the occupant started shuffling inside. The door slammed shut. She must be angry. She must have had a bad day. This was his chance.

She was taking off her shoes to get comfortable for the night. Her back was turned and he made his move. He slowly crept out of the closet and pulled out the gun that was hidden in his pocket. Once he was behind her, he called out, "don't make a sound or I'll shoot."

The woman froze; not knowing what to do. The man called out another command, "turn around."

She did as she was told.

Finally, he could see her full facial features. He was stunned at how great of a catch he had gotten without actually knowing who she was. Once he picked her, that's when he started doing his research. He found out she works for the FBI. The Behavioural Analysis Unit. Her ID badge picture didn't do any justice for what she truly looked like.

He was studying her face. She has a very pale skin tone with dark brown eyes. Long brown, almost black, hair with bangs surrounded her face. Her name was Emily Prentiss.

There was an awkwartd silence while he studied her. He knew that with no doubt she would also be studying him. She worked for the BAU after all. The problem was that when a kidnapper shows fis face to his victims, it normally means she wasn't going to get away. It's been proven with studies; and she knew that.

"Now that we've seen one another, would you care to tell me what you want?" Emily asked trying to agitate the kidnapper.

The man laughed, "I want you to turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Emily desperately wanted to refuse but in the current circumstances, she didn't have much of a choice. She did as she was told. She waited for what she knew was coming; rope. The man tied her wrists together while talking to her, "I knew you would be cooperative. The very first time I laid eyes on you. Though I know you can have your moments of anger and refusal. I guess it comes naturally to you in your line of work. I will fix that though. You will forget about your job and your teammates soon."

Once he was finished his rant and finished tying her wrists, he spun her around again and she began asking some questions, "how do you know who I am? How long have you been watching me?"

He started laughing again, "I saw you on the news once, and I knew I had to meet you. As for your second question, I'd say about two months now."

Emily was startled by his response to the queations. How had she not seen someone who has been watching her for so long. She should have noticed. She was with the FBI and she never noticed.

She got pulled out of her dram-like state when she realised that the man was pulling her through the door.

It was late at night by this time and there wasn't a sole in the halls of the complex. He easily pushed he through the hallways and down the stairs. All with the insentive of a gun shoved into the back to keep her from yelling out for help.

They walked out the front doors and into the darkness outside. A car pulled up infront of them and the back door opened.

The man who was behind her, put the gun away as he pushed her into the car. He sat in the back with his next victim.

As the car drove away, Emily had so many questions to ask but she only asked the major one, "where are you taking me?"

Tha man didn't look at her when he answered but simply said, "home."

Emily was now very worried because she had just ended shift. The team probably won't know she's gone until morning. That gave the kidnapper a very long time to go somewhere with her and hide. All she wanted to do was go to her own apartment and sleep. Now she was stuck in the backseat of a car with someone who has a gun.

The driver and the kidnapper were talking about sports. They were talking as if nothing just happened. They were trying to include her into the conversation but she aksed more questions of her own about where they were and what they were going to do.

The kidnapper kept shrugging off all her questions. They weren't getting anywhere in the conversation so they just started to ignore her. She happily sat in silence.

They pulled up to a house that looked like it would have won the spookiest house award back in the '80's.

Emily got pulled out of the car and into the house. When she got inside she started coughing. The house was completely covered in dust and it was practically abandonned. The man pushed her into the hallway and they walked down the hall for a while until they stopped at the last door. The kidnapper opened it up, pushed Emily in, and locked the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was now very worried because she had just ended shift. The team probably won't know she's gone until morning. That gave the kidnapper a very long time to go somewhere with her and hide. All she wanted to do was go to her own apartment and sleep. Now she was stuck in the backseat of a car with someone who has a gun.

The driver and the kidnapper were talking about sports. They were talking as if nothing just happened. They were trying to include her into the conversation but she aksed more questions of her own about where they were and what they were going to do.

The kidnapper kept shrugging off all her questions. They weren't getting anywhere in the conversation so they just started to ignore her. She happily sat in silence.

They pulled up to a house that looked like it would have won the spookiest house award back in the '80's.

Emily got pulled out of the car and into the house. When she got inside she started coughing. The house was completely covered in dust and it was practically abandonned. The man pushed her into the hallway and they walked down the hall for a while until they stopped at the last door. The kidnapper opened it up, pushed Emily in, and locked the door behind her.

Some time later, which Emily couldn't determine accurately, the man who had come into her apartment came back into the room. He closed the door behind him and stood there looking at her.

When she had first been put into the room, Emily studied it and looked for an escape. There was nothing in the room for her to use as a weapon or an escape plan. She tried the door and window several times before retreating to just sitting in the corner of the room hoping someone would find her soon.

Emily looked up at the man staring back at her. They were at a stalemate for a while until Emily spoke up, "why did you kidnap me? Do you know who I am?"

The man smiled, "of course I know who you are, Emily Prentiss. As for why I 'kidnapped' you," he said while making the quote marks with his hand when he said kidnap, "I didn't. I brought you home."

Emily looked confused. "This isn't my home and yes you did kidnap me. I should be at work with my co-workers. I should be solving a case that puts people like you behind bars."

"That was your old job. Don't worry now. I will support you 100 percent. You won't have to work anymore. If you stay with me you will have the best life you could imagine," he sat down beside her now, "we could get married, have kids," he put his hand on her knee affectionately, "wouldn't that be nice?"

Emily looked at him to see if he was being serious or not. When she realised he wasn't joking, she looked away to the ground on the other side of the room, "I don't want that. I want to go back to work with my friends."

The man looked heartbroken, "but I thought you wanted a kid. You wanted to adopt that other girl from one of your cases. Why don't you want one now?"

Emily looked taken back. He really has been watching her for a while, "I don't even know who you are. I don't know your name. Not to mention that you have my hands tied behind my back while I've been sitting in the empty room which you locked. I think that constitutes kidnap."

"Well let me fix that then. My name is James. I am a door-to-door saleman. I own this house we are in right now. The room we are in is bare because I wanted you to be able to dress it up however you liked it. This is you room, of course. When we both feel comfortable, we will get married and then we can share the same room. I am in the master so we'll probably move in there. I have you tied up now because I knew you would be difficult to tame. I didn't want you running away from me before you got the chance to know me," James said calmly.

Emily started shaking her head, "I don't want any of this. Besides, my team members will start wondering where I am and will start searching. My team will find you and me."

There was noise outside the room of people. Another man entered the room dragging a chair behind him. Two other men came in with a bed. They left and two of them returned with a dresser. Then came a bookshelf.

After all the furniture was moved in, James turned to her, "how would you like you room arranged?"

He started moving things and asking if it was a good place. Emily just shrugged not wanting to be any part of his little make-believe world.

When the room was completely furnished, the man took a knife and untied Emily's arms. He left the room and locked the door. Leaving Emily alone to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was just getting into the building. Hotch was there early of course, followed closely by JJ and Rossi. Spencer and Garcia arrived some time later. Morgan was late; though no one noticed because Prentiss was even later. She still hadn't shown up yet and this was very out of character for her. She was usually on time and ready for anything to happen in the day. At least she wasn't missing much because there were no new cases. The team was just sitting at their desks doing paperwork.

It wasn't until Hotch came down to talk to the team that they made any notice to an empty desk. He came out of his office and called everyone in the team together just to have a meeting.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked the group as they all huddled around Reid's desk.

Everyone looked around the group. Emily was not there.

JJ spoke up, "I'll try her cell," as she hit the speed dial and waited. It went to voicemail.

"It went to voicemail. I'll try her home phone," as she dialled in the numbers.

She waited but still no answer. It went right to her answering machine.

"This isn't good. Where is she?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked very nervous, "Morgan, JJ, you two go over to her apartment. I'll keep trying her cell."

With that, the team dispersed.

Morgan and JJ headed to Emily's apartment. They went up to the front door and Morgan knocked, "Emily, it's Morgan and JJ. If you're in there, please open the door."

No noise came from inside.

Morgan looked at JJ, "should we kick it in?"

JJ nodded in reply.

Morgan kicked down the door and with their guns drawn, the two agents walked into the apartment. They cleared the entire place with no sign of Emily anywhere. She still had her wallet and keys by the front door.

JJ took out her phone and called Hotch, "she isn't here. You need to get some crime scene investigators her now."

Hotch closed his phone and looked at the rest of the team awaiting the verdict, "it looks like Emily is missing," the team looked surprised with mouths hanging open, "we need to get down there now. People are coming to process the apartment. We need to find her."

The got into their cars and drove to Emily's apartment in record time.

The place didn't look disturbed at all. It looked in pristine condition. There were no messes and no bloodspot; which was a relief to the team.

Hotch figured that the kidnapper had been waiting for Emily when she got in the door. She must have just had enough time to put down her wallet and keys when the person confronted her.

Morgan looked worried, "that means the intruder must have his somewhere close to the door."

He looked around and noticed the closet. He opened the door and turned on his flashlight. The coats hanging inside were parted, "someone had been sitting in the closet waiting for her," he concluded.

He looked around for any clues as to who he was. On the coats the man had been sitting beside were multiple hairs. Morgan told one of the officers to collect them and run them through the system. Emily's DNA is in the database so they should be able to tell if they are hers or not.

There wasn't much evidence in the apartment at all for them to work off of.

"We should look at the security tapes outside. He had to get her out of here somehow," Rossi said as he called Garcia, "I'll get Garcia to analyse the tapes."

They all headed back to the office waiting for any evidence to get analysed. As soon as they got back, Garcia had already set up the tapes to watch.

They packed into her office; Garcia hit play and started explaining what they were watching.

"This guy didn't go down the elevator. He probably thought that was the only place there were cameras. He was wrong though, every hall had a camera, and you just can't see them. This is the footage from outside Emily's door."

They watched as Emily walked into her apartment like usual. The door closed and nothing was seen for twenty minutes until the door opened again. Emily walked out and had her hands tied behind her back. She seemed to look like a mixture of terrified and confused. She never let the man see that though. Her facial expression would change when he looked at her. Emily walked out farther into the hall and the man behind her came into the picture. He seemed to be holding, what everyone assumed to be a gun, to her back to keep her from running or screaming out.

They walked down the hall until they were out of view of the camera. Garcia switched to a different view and the two were again seen as they were leaving the building.

Garcia switched to the view of the front of the building and saw Emily getting pushed into a car. she zoomed in to get a close look at the license plate.

"I have the license number here. I am running it through the system as we speak," Garcia said to the relief of everyone in the room.

Her computer started beeping. The search came back to no one. Everyone looked at the screen and their faced dropped.

"Well, at least we have his face. We can go to the media to get any information from people about this guy," JJ said trying to find something good to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sat in the now furnished room very worried. She still had no idea what time it was or if the team had even figured out she was missing or not. The man was clearly delusional; thinking what she was going to drop her life and become his wife.

She sat and thought about what she was going to do to get out of this predicament. Maybe if she made him so mad, he would no longer want her for a wife; but then he would probably kill her and dispose of her.

The man walked back into the room. He stood at the door and looked at her. She must have looked very sad because he sat down next to her and tried to console her. He hugged her and gave her some consoling words of advice, "it's going to be okay, honey. All you have to do is trust me."

Emily definitely didn't want to go along with his game, but in the current circumstances, and until the team finds her, she'll have to play along.

She took a deep breath and asked him a question that's been on her mind, "what time is it?"

The man looked up, happy that she was talking to him, "it's about noon now. That's why I came up here. I made a lovely lunch for you. I made BLT sandwiches."

Emily was relieved that the team must know that she's missing by now. She was also glad he made food because she was very hungry.

She followed him down to the kitchen and sat at the table as he brought a plate to her. She looked at it suspiciously at first, not knowing whether there were any drugs in it but the sandwiched looked very good. The man laughed at her, "don't worry. It's edible. The bacon may be a bit burnt but it's still fine. I'm not the best cook."

Emily ate the sandwich and was happy that she didn't feel any effects of any drugs.

James stood up and headed to the living room, "do you want to watch some television?"

"Sure," Prentiss replied while sitting on the couch as far away from him as possible. James moved right beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. James grabbed the remote and turned on a news channel.

The top story of today came onto the screen. The news lady started talking, "the police are working double time to find a missing agent from the FBI. They had a press release for information that they know.

The picture changed from the newscaster to JJ making a statement, "the agent in question went missing from her home last night and we are looking for any information that the public can help us with. The agents name is Emily Prentiss. She is a colleague of mine and a picture of her is on your screen now."

Emily and James sat in shock as her face appeared on the screen.

JJ continued, "we also have surveillance of Agent Prentiss leaving her apartment at gunpoint by an unknown white male in his mid-to-late thirties. A picture of him is on your screen now."

The man stood up in shock of what he was hearing. Emily was smiling on the inside but she didn't want to show her joy to the man. She didn't know how he was going to react when he was angry.

Emily stood up and tried to back away from James to get away from him. He turned around in furry and grabbed onto her wrist.

He started pulling her down the hall. Emily tried to get away but it was useless. He pulled her back into 'her bedroom' and sat her down on the bed. All while cursing and mumbling nonsense about them finding her too soon.

"They don't know who I am yet so it's okay. The problem is that they know who you are. We have to do something about it. He left and came back into the room with a pair of scissors in his hand. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and put the scissors up to it.

"No, no don't do that, please. This room doesn't have a window. No one can see me in here. So it doesn't matter," Emily pleaded.

"I can't have you stay in this room all the time. You'll get sick of it and I can't do that to my wife," he stated as he made the first cut.

Emily's hair fell into a pile on the floor as he cut it off, all while Emily tried to hold back the tears. When he was finally done with her hair, it was a complete mess. He definitely was no hair dresser. It was jagged and spiky in some spot, while longer in others. It looked horrible.

James stood back and looked at what he had done, "It's not pretty, but at least you look different now."


	5. Chapter 5

After JJ finished with her press release, she walked back to the team and sighed, "I hope that helps find who the man is."

Morgan looked at her, "don't worry. Someone will remember the man. Then we can go get Emily back."

"What do we do in the mean time?" JJ asked, "I can't just sit here and wait for someone to call us."

Garcia chose this time to walk to the group, "I think I may have something," they all turned to her waiting for her to continue, "I found the getaway car on some more cameras. I guess the guy thinks he's too important to stop for red lights."

The team smiled while Hotch spoke, "please tell me you found out where they went."

"Almost," Garcia started. Everyone frowned again but she continued, "I have a general area. After the car sped through the red light, it was caught on the security camera of a corner store on Kensington Street. I checked cameras in places further away and it turns out that the car never left that street."

They all looked stunned, "So, he's either dumped the car on the street," Morgan started.

Rossi interrupted, "or he lives on the street."

"We gotta get to the street," JJ said.

Hotch shook his head, "we can't just go door to door down the street. What if he sees us and gets scared. We don't know what he'll do to Emily."

They stood in silence trying to think of a plan until someone got their attention, "excuse me."

Hotch turned around and saw a middle aged woman, "Can I help you?"

"I think I may know who that man on the news is," she said looking scared.

Morgan walked to his desk and pulled another chair up, "here, why don't you sit down and explain it to us."

The woman sat down with her hands shaking, "his name is James Wilson. I-I'm not sure where he lives though."

Morgan sat down in his chair, "how do you know him?"

"He is--well was--my husband. We got a divorce about six months ago," she started almost crying."

Rossi spoke up, "why did you get a divorce?"

The woman looked like she didn't want to speak about it, "he—uh—he started getting paranoid that I was cheating on him," she paused to sniffle, "I wasn't by the way," she clarified, "he started calling me a whore, and he always said how bad of a wife I was to cheat on him. He started hitting me when I would come home late from work."

Hotch nodded, "okay. Thank you for the information," he turned to Garcia, "get me any dirt you can find on James Wilson." When he turned to his team, the woman had already left.

"So, are we to believe he is searching for a better wife?" Rossi asked.

Morgan shrugged, "if he thinks that his last wife was cheating on him, maybe with the pressure of his thoughts and then his wife coming to him with divorce papers got to him. He might have just snapped."

"So what position is Emily in?" JJ asked, "after her face went on tv, if the unsub was watching, couldn't he have gone into a fit and hurt Emily?"

Reid nodded, "Yes it is possible. Depending on how Emily is acting around him. If she's stubborn and not being a very good wife, he will probably dispose of her. If Emily played into his game, the unsub may believe that she is a good wife."

"If she's a good wife, he will do whatever it takes to protect her," Hotch said, "he'll probably think we are taking her away from him."

Garcia came running into the room, "I found dirt on him."

"Good," Morgan stated.

Garcia frowned, "no not good. He's got priors for assault charges, but both physical and sexual. If he hurts Emily..."

"We have to find a way to get to him," Rossi said.


	6. Chapter 6

After Emily's haircut, the two of them sat back down on the couch with James' arm wrapped around Emily; much to Emily's discomfort.

They watched a sappy old chick flick that James thought Emily would like. She wasn't paying much attention to it though. She was more preoccupied trying to think off a plan to get out of the house or at least the attention of someone who will call for help.

During the romantic scene where the girl finally gets the boy and they have a passionate kiss, James started leaning over towards Emily. She quickly got pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed his body shifting.

She looked over at him to see what he was doing and was caught off balance when he started kissing her. She tried to get away, but James put his hand behind her head; successfully holding her in place. He finally let her go when he needed air.

Emily quickly stood up and took a step back. He stood up as well obviously confused with her.

"It was a perfect moment in the movie. I thought it would be nice. I thought you would like it," he said as he moved closer to Emily.

Emily started shaking her head, "no, I don't want to be here. I want you to let me go."

James' face turned from confusing to anger, "you're gonna leave me? Let me guess, you're gonna go find someone else and be with them instead! You cheating whore!"

Emily was definitely caught off balance by his sudden rage. She looked around for any possible way out. She saw the front door but wasn't sure if she could make it in time. She had to try something though.

She started sprinting towards the door. James was still in too much of a rage to notice where she went to. Emily got to the door and tried the handle. Locked. She started looking around for a key but it was no use. She turned around again to come face to face with James.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't escape. The doors and windows are locked. My last wife left me. I couldn't let that happen again," he yelled.

Emily shook her head again, "I'm not your wife."

James grabbed Emily's wrist and started pulling her towards his master bedroom, "not yet. We have to make this marriage official and we have to do it now."

Emily got pushed onto the bed as James turned around to close the door. She took this opportunity to get away. She stood up on the other side of the bed, ready to defend herself when he attacks her.

James was surprised when he first turned around to an empty bed. When he saw her stand up, he looked into her eyes. She was ready for a fight; you could see it in her eyes.

James had no option. He opened a drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Emily and watched as a flicker of fear crossed over her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The team sat at their desks playing a waiting game. They had no way of looking for the guy without scaring him into hurting Emily. They waited until they had another lead; which meant waiting for a call from the public that would hopefully come soon.

They all jumped as Morgan's phone rang. It was Garcia so he put it to speakerphone.

"You're on speaker, Garcia," he called out.

"You're not gonna believe this," she started, "I just found a little more info on our guy."

The team sighed in relief. JJ said, "good. What's the news?"

"Not good if you're Emily," Garcia started, "I hacked into his credit card records. The address he gave is false but the unsub has booked a honeymoon suite at a resort in Mexico."

"He's taking her out of the country?" Rossi asked.

Garcia nodded, "he also bought two one-way tickets to an airport in Mexico."

"This is bad," Hotch said as he rubbed his head, "this can't happen to Emily."

The team looked at him confused. Reid spoke up, "what can't be good. We can get them when they head out of the country."

Hotch looked at his team for a moment, "Think about it. He booked a honeymoon suite. If he can't get an official marriage written on paper, in his mind he needs to make it official somehow."

JJ and Garcia gasped. JJ spoke, "you don't mean he's going to..." her voice trailed off not wanting to think of what might happen.

"We have to find him now, before he tries to take her out of the country," Morgan said.

Garcia was at her laptop typing away. All of a sudden she slammed her fist down on the table. All eyes were now on her.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

Garcia looked up at him with tears on her eyes, "the bastard sent us pictures of Emily."

The gang was now surrounding the laptop screen. Garcia went through them all with the group. At each new picture she gasped along with JJ. Morgan's hands became fists with each new picture. Reid just looked shocked at them all. Rossi and Hotch were trying to look professional but their pain was even starting to show on their faces as they went through them all.

The pictures ranged from a picture of Emily just sitting in an empty room, to sitting on a couch, to laying on a bed. Each picture was more disturbing than the last. The thing they all had in common was that they looked like they were leading up to something.

The team could tell this was what the unsub was trying to do. He was working his way up to his final prize of a wife. Each picture showed a little bit of what was going on in Emily's head. Though she masked her expressions well, the team could notice a subtle difference between pictures as she went from confusion, to disgust, to anger, to fear.

The entire team looked at the last photo of her laying on the bed. The fear that they saw in Emily's eyes was unnaturally scary. They could tell that she knew what was coming.

"Wait a minute," Garcia almost screamed.

She typed up a storm on her computer for a moment, "this last one isn't a photo. It's a video."

The team stood stunned. Hotch being the boss man said, "play it."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and the unsub stood at a standstill for a moment. The unsub was daring her to move. If she did, it meant he would be able to shoot her. Emily weighed her options and chose to stay still. She raised her arms up as a sign of defeat; she didn't want to take her chances against a bullet, "okay, okay. Just put the gun down."

"You can't tell me what to do!" he screamed at her, "I have the gun. I'm in control."

Control. That's what this is about; James trying to show his dominance.

Emily didn't respond. James spoke again, "I want you to lay down on the bed and don't move."

They both stood still for a moment. Emily was going to reply to his command but thought better of it in this circumstance. She slowly walked over to the bed and got on top of it.

Once he was satisfied, he said another command, "Now, I have to go get a couple of things from another room. If you even move an inch when I get back, I will kill you. Understand?"

Emily nodded in acceptance but that wasn't good enough for James. He yelled at her again, "Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Emily said in defeat. The game this guy was playing to get control over Emily was certainly working. He left the room without another word.

Emily once again weighed her options. She looked at the window and could see it was barred. She thought about going out the door but there was no guarantee that the unsub wasn't standing on the other side of the door testing her.

By the time Emily even thought about moving around on the bed, James was already slowly starting to open the door again. As he opened the door he scanned the room looking for Emily in case she didn't follow his orders. Emily was still where he had left her, so he opened the door fully. Her head quickly turned towards him to see what he needed to get from the other room.

"Good girl. You're already learning the rules of this household. Number one being don't do anything without my consent," he said.

Emily was staring at the objects in his hand; a camera and rope. James set the rope down on the floor beside him and started taking pictures of Emily on the bed, "I'm sending these to your old friends. It's kind of a last reminder of who you were."

After he was done taking pictures, he set the camera on the dresser across the room and pointed it at the bed. He started getting the camera to record.

James held up the gun the Emily again. He paused a moment to collect himself before starting command once again.

"You have learned rule number one; don't do anything unless I tell you to," he paused a moment to get a reaction from Prentiss, "now it is time for rule number two; do as I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

Emily nodded. Again the unsub wanted Emily's verbal response, "got it?" he yelled louder.

This time, Emily visibly cringed at his voice, "I understand," She closed her eyes wanting to take herself out of the situation. She wanted to be at home, sleeping on her bed, under her comfy blankets.

"Open your eyes," he started. Emily reluctantly did so. He chuckled, "good. We've almost got rule two down," he set the gun down on the dresser and moved towards Emily.

He grabbed onto her wrist and started tying her arm to one of the bedposts so it was above her head. Before he could tie a knot, Emily fought back by kicking her feet at James. She got him right in the stomach. James fell back in pain but quickly regained his composure and punched Emily in the face. Her head whipped around and she looked dazed for a moment. She blinked a couple times to clear her head.

By the time her vision was back to normal, James had the gun in his hand again, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. Take a piece of the rope and tie your legs to each of the posts."

"No. I'm not doing it," she stated defiantly.

James looked shocked, "no?" He was completely enraged now. James shot at the bed just beside Emily's head. The shot echoed throughout the room and Emily had her eyes closed again not knowing if she got shot or not. She didn't feel any pain so she opened her eyes again and looked to her left where a hole was now noticeable in the pillow her head was resting on.

She didn't know what to do or say so she just sat there breathing heavily at her near death experience.

"That was your warning," James said agitated, "next time you defy me, the bullet will go right between your eyes. Understand?"

Emily now understood completely what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to be his perfect wife. By teaching her these lessons now, she wouldn't defy him later. Though she had to admit, his tactics were working.

Emily quickly nodded and said, "I understand," so it wouldn't anger him anymore.

"See, now you're learning," he said almost happily, "tie your legs to the bedposts. Make sure they're nice and tight so you can't get out."

This time, Emily sat up and started tying her left leg to the post. She left it a little lose so it wouldn't cut off circulation and hopefully she can work on the knot later and get out of it unharmed. She proceeded to do the same thing to her right leg. Once she was done, she layed back down.

James walked and inspected her work. He tightened them up a little bit but didn't say anything about it.

"Perfect. Now put your arms above your head," James said waiting for her to do so. Emily did as she was told, "excellent. Now, we are going to play a little game of pretend. You probably played it when you were younger. I am going to leave this room for a while. I want you to pretend that your arms are tied down right where you have them now. I will be back later. If your arms move, what I said before will happen. Okay?"

Emily didn't hesitate at all before nodding her head and saying, "okay."

James was just about to leave her alone when he turned back and pointed at the camera, "I've been taping this whole chit-chat. I will watch it after to make sure you don't move at all. I am going to be sending this to your old friends later. If you want to say a last goodbye, now would be the time."

With that James left Emily alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily stayed on the bed in the same position for what seemed like hours. She didn't want to move in case he would come back and shoot her. She knew full well that she could move; her arms weren't tied at all, but in her head she kept repeating to herself that they were tied so she wasn't tempted to move them.

Her arms were burning from the pain of keeping her arms in a raised position. She was visibly shaking from staying still for so long. She went into fits where she would close her eyes and pretend that she was somewhere else, but that would always remind her that she was forced right now to pretend to be tied up.

The game that James was playing with Emily's psychological state was working quite well. She was battling within herself on whether or not to move. Emily tried to think that her arms were tied, which helped her now but she wasn't thinking what was happening for the long run.

She was causing more psychological damage. James said her arms are tied, her brain now thinks they are tied. Her brain is starting to believe everything James it telling it.

Emily also doesn't want to make James mad or else he might kill her. She closed her eyes again trying to get her mind off the situation she was in.

"Is anyone here?" she said to an empty room. She was testing to make sure James wasn't around, "I guess I better say my last goodbye. I don't know where I am and I don't think you do either. This guy doesn't seem like the type to leave any trace."

She paused for a moment trying to think of what to say, "we saw your press conference earlier, JJ. He cut my hair because of it," she said without much thought, then added, "it's not your fault though. It's okay. Hair grows back. I don't know how much he has been taping but I'm sorry if this is worrying any of you. I just want to be back in my bed, preferably in my apartment, alone."

Emily started smiling at the thought of peace and quiet, "I don't really know what to say. I'm not usually the one to sit here talking to myself. I guess before I say anything more, I need you to all promise me one thing," she paused for a moment.

"I need this tape to never be seen by anyone other than the team. I have a feeling on what he's planning and I really don't want anyone to see it. I know you have to watch it though," she paused again and looked over at the bullet hole in the pillow beside her.

She sighed, "I will be okay on my own," she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

Opening them again she started, "JJ and Hotch, there is just one thing that I need you two to promise me. Do not put me in front of another case. This is just one unsub who wants a wife. I've seen the stacks of cases that go across both your desks. They are much more important than me."

She closed her eyes again not wanting to look at the camera again knowing that they were still watching her as she sat there.

She was quite relieved when James walked into the room again. She could stop talking to herself now. James was looking at her with his gun raised. She was shaking from leaving her arms up like that for so long. He smiled to himself that she followed orders, "good job learning rule number two. You can put your arms back at your sides now."

Emily quickly moved her arms into a comfier position by her side. She winced as pain quickly shot through her arms from the sudden shift in position but she was happy none the less.

James put the gun he was holding on the dresser beside the camera and quickly walked towards the bed, "we need to consummate this marriage. You will be my loving wife and I will be you saviour husband."

He straddled Emily and leaned down and started kissing her. She tried to move away but he brought his hands up to hold onto her head.

After James finished consummating their marriage, he rolled off the bed and turned off the camera.

"I have to go e-mail a few things. I will be back later," he said while walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The team sat around the screen, none of them wanting to watch, yet no one able to remove their eyes from the screen.

Garcia hit play.

When the first image popped up of Emily on the bed, everyone's faces dropped. James started talking to Emily. They watched as Emily flinched at his yelling and did as she was ordered.

Garcia gasped, "what has he done to her, this is not Emily."

They continued watching the video. People made comments here and there of her behaviour.

"Look at how he's conditioning her to answer 'I understand' and not a simple nod," Reid noticed.

Morgan hit his fist against the desk as he was trying to tie Emily's wrist to the post. They all knew what was to come.

Everyone let out a little smile as Emily fought back against getting tied up and kicked him in the stomach and when she was defiant to tying her legs down.

Though, no one was expecting the shot. They heard the sound and quickly looked to see where the bullet had hit. They saw Emily with her eyes closed and started to panic. Everyone sighed when they saw her eyes open again and look at the hole beside her head.

They sat in silence as she tied her legs down. Everyone looked confused at the unsubs' little game of pretend he had Emily play. That is, until they heard what he said next about letting her leave her last words on tape.

Some of the team quickly grabbed a chair because they were having difficulty staying standing. They waited for what Emily had to say but right now all they were looking at was Emily fighting to keep her arms raised.

They could see her entire body shaking when she finally started speaking. Though her last words weren't very happy.

"Why isn't she fighting? She's actually playing into his little game of pretend," JJ asked concerned.

The team looked at JJ. Hotch spoke up, "he's conditioning Emily. He must have said something to her earlier that we don't know about that would get her to act like this. We need to find her before she is fully conditioned though."

They thought that the video would stop at that; they hoped it stopped at that, until James walked back into the room.

By the end of the video, no one was watching the screen.

It finally ended and it left the team gasping for air. Morgan spoke up, "we need to do something to find her before she gets anymore damage done to her."

"I was already working on something. I looked at tax records of everyone on that street. I was looking for their names so that we could pick out which house is our unsubs," Garcia said changing away from the picture on her screen.

Hotch covered his ears, "do not let me hear of any illegal activities you are doing," he put his hands back down at his sides, "did you find anything?"

"Nothing by the name of James Wilson," Garcia started, "but there is a house owned by a Wilson; Kevin Wilson to be exact. I did some digging and Kevin is James' father."

Everyone smiled as Morgan piped up, "what's the address?"

"12 Kensington Street," Garcia answered simply and watched as the rest of the team rushed out to the cars.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily was still laying on the bed where James had attacked her. He told her not to move and to stay laying down. She had been untied from the bed but she still hadn't moved her legs from the original position.

Emily wasn't sure what James had left to go do but he was planning something. He went back to the living room to watch some television.

He was still watching out of the corner of his eye to see if there was any activity coming from the master bedroom. There was still no commotion so he was happy.

"James!" he heard Emily yell from the bedroom.

He got up and went into the room with the gun in his hand in case this was a trick. He pointed it at the bed as he opened the door slowly, "what is it, honey?"

Emily looked over at him, "I need to go to the bathroom, can I go?"

James looked at her shocked for a moment. She has been following every rule of the house since their little video for the BAU team. He was impressed that she hasn't said or done anything without asking him first if it was okay or not. She was turning out to be the perfect wife.

She looked over at him in anticipation for an answer until he finally said, "sure, honey, go right ahead. When you're done, I want to have some supper so can you come into the kitchen after?"

Emily got off the bed and walked towards him who was standing at the door, "of course I will. I will do anything you tell me."

James smiled as he opened the door and watched her go into the bathroom. He went back to the kitchen and sat and waited for Emily to return.

When she finally walked into the kitchen, she immediately walked to the refrigerator, "what would you like me to make you?"

"A grilled cheese sandwich is fine. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon," he said before leaving the room.

Emily had quickly made up the sandwich and put it on a plate. She set it down on the table in front of the chair James was previously sitting at and sat on the chair opposite him.

James returned and smiled as he looked at how he had been able to make Emily such an obedient wife, "thank you, honey, you are doing a great job to be the best wife."

Emily sat there smiling as she watched James eat until the meal was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. James was about to get up when Emily got up instead, "don't worry. I'll go get it. You finish eating your sandwich."

James looked confused for a moment but finally said, "okay but no funny business."

Emily walked over to the door and opened it up. There was some very business like people standing at the door. There were four men and one woman.

She watched as their faces turned from determination to confusion. One man spoke up, "Emily?"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily looked at the group, "yes, can I..."

She was cut off by James yelling, "Emily, who is it? I thought I told you..." he stopped talking as he walked into the room and noticed who it was.

He saw the BAU team standing in the doorway trying to figure out why Emily had just opened the door like she has lived here her whole life.

James continued, "Emily, I told you not to open the door to people you don't know. Strangers could be very dangerous; come back here behind me."

Emily looked apologetic towards James as she started walking back towards him but stopped half way when she heard a voice that sounded familiar, "Emily, it's JJ. We're not strangers. We are your colleagues; your friends; your family. We won't hurt you."

Emily turned and looked at the woman who had just spoken to her. She looked heartbroken about something. Emily finally remembered where she knew that voice from, "I do remember you from somewhere,"

James interrupted her, "Emily, why don't you go back to our room while I talk to these people. I don't want you to..."

Emily quickly jumped in, "I saw you on the news the other day," she was still apparently talking to JJ.

The group at the door looked upset. Why couldn't she remember them? It hadn't been that long since she was taken. There must have been some very intense conditioning for her to not remember a thing about her previous life in such a short time span.

Hotch decided to give it a try, "Emily, I am your boss. You have to remember me," he said in the most authoritative voice he could muster at this time so he could remind Emily of his power.

She stood there for a moment to try to think. His voice sounded familiar to but she has never seen him before. She looked at the group then back at James. Emily was obviously quite confused.

She stood routed to her spot; not going one was or the other. She put her hands up to her head, "I need to go lay down; I need to think."

Emily started walking down the hall towards the bedroom. James looked at the team and noticed that he was completely open to being taken down by them so he yelled at Emily.

"No, Emily, get back here, now!" he yelled down the hall.

Emily quickly turned around and returned to the scene saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break rule number two."

James looked at the BAU team and smiled at the power he had over Emily, "it's okay. You must not go with these people. They will hurt you."

Emily stayed behind James until Derek spoke up, "with or without Emily remembering us, you are going to prison for the kidnapping and assault of an FBI agent."

Derek started walking forward, "put your hands on your head and get down on your knees."

James looked upset at them. He was looking for a way out. He didn't have to look long though before one came right out in front of him.

Emily saw that James was going to get hurt by these people and didn't like it. James had warned her that these people were dangerous. She walked out in front of James protectively which made Derek stop.

Emily glared at the group, "I can't let you hurt him."

Reid spoke up, "Emily, we won't hurt him. We just want to ask him some questions."

Emily looked at him wearingly. Reid continued, "look at yourself. You just stood up for James. You are standing against five people with guns. You're brave. That's the FBI agent in you."

Everyone stood in silence as Emily tried to think, "no, you're trying to trick me. James said you were bad people."

Rossi started walking forward, "it looks like you've left us with no choice then Emily," he started thinking of a plan, "we are going to have to bring both of you down to the station. Put your hands on you head and get down on your knees."

The team looked at him confused for a moment until they understood his plan. Morgan headed towards James and Rossi moved towards Emily to put them in handcuffs.

James and Emily backed up farther. Now the entire team was heading towards the pair with their guns aimed.

Emily looked at the barrels of the guns that were pointed directly at her and she started getting flashbacks.

_He opened a drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Emily and watched as a flicker of fear crossed over her eyes._

_Emily and the unsub stood at a standstill for a moment. The unsub was daring her to move. If she did, it meant he would be able to shoot her. Emily weighed her options and chose to stay still. She raised her arms up as a sign of defeat; she didn't want to take her chances against a bullet, "okay, okay. Just put the gun down."_

Emily stood confused as the group headed towards them with their guns drawn. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi ran towards James and Emily to try to split them up. Morgan and Rossi had managed to pull James away from a kicking and screaming Emily. James was handcuffed as the team watched Hotch try to get Emily under control.

She was throwing punches and kicks and the only thing Hotch could do to defend himself against his friend was to pin her body to the ground with her arms above her head. Emily fought for a while but started to calm down as another flashback came to her memory.

_James put the gun he was holding on the dresser beside the camera and quickly walked towards the bed, "we need to consummate this marriage. You will be my loving wife and I will be you saviour husband."_

_He straddled Emily and leaned down and started kissing her. She tried to move away but he brought his hands up to hold onto her head._

Emily had stopped fighting when she finally remembered who was on top of her, "Hotch?"

Hotch started smiling, "yes, it's me," he said as he got off of her, "the whole team's here," he continued.

Emily looked around the room at the whole team who were just staring at her waiting for her to say something. Emily sat up and propped herself against the wall, "I remember," she said as she put her head in her hands.

They all sat in silence as they waited for the police and ambulance to come and help with this problem. The team tried to talk to Emily but all she was doing was staring at the blank wall beside her trying to figure everything out.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily didn't know what to believe as fact or fiction. She now remembered the team, the kidnap, and James. She lay in the hospital bed with her eyes closed; yet now she saw everything. Now she knew what it was like to be a victim. She had been hurt before on the job, but never like this. She didn't like it one bit.

She started to feel a presence in the room so she slowly opened her eyes. JJ was just getting comfortable in a chair on the other side of the room.

"JJ?" rasped Emily.

JJ's head shot up and had an apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to wait her 'til you woke."

Emily half smiled, "I wasn't sleeping; just thinking."

"About what?" JJ asked as she pulled a chair closer to the bed.

Emily closed her eyes again, "I know what it feels like now. All those people we've helped. I'm in their shows now."

"It will get better. What is needed is a little time. What also helps is to talk about it," JJ said hoping Emily would open up to her.

Emily looked around the room making sure she and JJ were the only ones in the room. Finally she turned and looked at JJ, "she said he was going to send a video, did you get it?"

JJ nodded.

"Did you and the rest of the team watch it?"

JJ nodded.

"Then there's nothing else to talk about."

JJ frowned. She hoped that she would be able to help Emily, "Emily, I know you are trying to compartmentalize this but this is too big of an event to compartmentalize. The only way you will get over this is to talk about it; either with a counsellor or one of the team. I speak for the team when I say that we will all help you."

Emily nodded.

Trying to change the mood, JJ asked, "is it alright if the rest of the team comes in. They all want to make sure you are okay with their own eyes."

Emily nodded.

JJ left the room to get the others; quickly returned a few moments later. The team had crowded into the little hospital room and found some semi-comfortable chairs to sit on.

Garcia almost ran up to Emily and gave her a huge hug until Morgan pulled her off Emily before she would suffer more broken bones.

Hotch walked up to her and smiled, "I was so worried when you didn't remember us at the door."

Emily gave him a half-hearted smile as he walked across the room to find a seat.

Once everyone was seated, there was an awkward silence in the room because no one knew what to say until finally Emily spoke up, "about the videotape you all saw, I'm sorry that you had to see it. It wasn't as bad as it probably looked."

Morgan spoke up, "Emily, he almost killed you in there, you have nothing to be sorry about."

The team sat there staring at Emily as if waiting for her to start talking about what happened in the house. Hotch spoke up, "Emily, let us help you."

"I don't want help. I'm alive. That's all that matters, "Emily argued, "if you are all here to just make me talk and make me out to be a victim, then you might as well leave this room and leave me alone."

JJ looked like she was about to cry, "Emily, no one is trying to make you look like a victim. You are strong, you fought him. It's all over now, it's okay."

Emily calmed down a little bit but still didn't fully trust the team, "I'm fine," she said trying to make herself believe it was true."

She closed her eyes and found the closest hand she could for support. She did need help to get through this but she hates asking for help. She opened her eyes to find he hand clasped to, a man's hand, Hotch's to be exact.

"We all know that you are not fine, Emily," Hotch spoke still amazed that she had reached out to him and not JJ who was on her other side, "but we will get through this, together."

The room got awkwardly quiet again until a nurse walked in, "I just need to check out your wounds," she looked at the team, "can you guys give us a moment?"

Everyone got up to leave until Emily stopped them, "wait, Hotch, can you stay?"

Hotch sat down while everyone else filled out.


	14. Chapter 14

When the nurse pulled back the blankets that covered her wounds, Hotch averted his eyes so that he could give Emily her privacy. She kept wincing in pain as the nurse poked and prodded bruises that were just starting to form.

It wasn't until the nurse brought the blanket down past Emily's legs that Hotch couldn't help but gaze open-mouthed at the bruises that formed on her inner thighs. Once the nurse was finished, she left Hotch and Emily in the room alone.

"Can you get the others in here so I can tell everyone what happened?" Emily said through gritted teeth; making up her mind about getting help.

Hotch walked out of the room to get the team. He returned and, again, the group crowded into the small room to find a chair. Once seated, all eyes were on Emily with anticipation and fear.

She looked confused at first as to what she should tell them, "I guess I should just start at the beginning."

"Take your time," Morgan stated calmly. Everyone listened intently while Emily recounted the events.

"He got into my apartment somehow and attacked me from behind. My only option was to go with him," she started; already feeling horribly weak for having to tell them, "he took me to the house and left me in a room. He told me he was looking for a wife and he -- I just played along."

Hotch gripped Emily's hand a little tighter showing his support while she continued, "we were watching the television when you came on with a report about me," she said talking to JJ.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think my report would cause this," JJ interrupted.

"He got nervous when he saw my face on the screen. He got angry and started cutting my hair," Emily started again but had to take a slow breath when she thought about what her hair had been like before, "I guess nothing much happened until I thought I saw an escape route. I just didn't get too far with it. That's when he brought me to the bedroom and -- well, you all saw that."

The entire room fell into an uneasy silence as they all recounted the events that everyone knew about. It pained the team that Emily had to go through that and it hurt even more to think that they all witnessed the events unfold.

Emily broke the silence as she continued with her story, "I don't know how long it was until something else happened. I didn't want to move. I was -- I was scared."

Emily closed her eyes and tried to compose herself after admitting her true emotions. Hotch tried to console Emily, "it is natural to feel scared, Emily. There is nothing wrong with that," he said while stroking her hand.

She seemed to relax a little but it was still easily visible to the team that she was very uncomfortable having to talk about a moment of weakness she suffered.

Rossi spoke up, "Hotch is right. You did the right thing. What you need to think of now is the future; and right now, that future is recovery."

The team stayed in the room with Emily as much as possible. They lightened the spirits and helped her with her recovery process.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I am bad at endings, but I'm not really good at the whole sappy, happily ever after chit-chat. I think this is where I'm going to finish my story. I want to write more stories for Criminal Minds but I am suffering from a little writers' block right now. If anyone has any suggestions of plots for me to try, I'll see if I can write it.


End file.
